I'm With You
by Rhiannon10
Summary: The sappy songfic authoress strikes again! I promise, my next fic isn't gonna be a songfic. And it it doesn't have a joyous ending. This one does, tho. So read, por favor.


Title: I'm With You  
  
Pairings: 3x4, 1x2 (but if ya blink ya miss it)  
  
Notes: Songfic, post-EW, blah blah blah fishcakes. And be proud, people, be proud- it took til my third fic, but I figured out how to get the lyrics/spaces to look right. Granted, all three of my fics that are up now were posted in one night, so that's not too bad, is it? ::blinks innocently::  
  
Disclaimer, Claimer and Such: I don't own GW, the song "I'm With You" or the phrase "blah blah blah fishcakes". I do own the ideas in the fic. They're mine, you hear? All mine! ::evil laughter:: Oh, and I own Quatre's jacket, cause in my head I imagine it as brown leather, kinda longish- hits him around the waist, and has belt that's tied in a knot on the side, it's actually kinda like a mini brown leather trench coat, and it's mine.  
  
//I'm standing on the bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound//  
  
Quatre POV:  
  
I huddle a little deeper into my jacket, flipping up the collar and putting my hands in my pockets, hunching my shoulders in a futile gesture against the rain. Walking home at night in the rain. Fits my mood quite well, actually. Weather- that's one thing we don't have on the colonies. As the representative from the Winner Corp. to the new Earth gov't, I get to like on the planet. Lucky me. I turn my face upwards a moment, letting the rain run down my face before shivering and looking around. I realize I've gotten to the bridge. No one else is here- it's too late, most people are at home, asleep. I lean on the railing, staring at the dark, rain-spattered river below. A vague thought of jumping enters my head, but I shake it away. Despite everything, I am. content. I have a good job, good friends, my family. a life. I smile slightly, thinking of the other ex-pilots. Duo and Heero had turned up on my doorstep this morning, wanting to catch up. Talking with them had been entertaining, to say the least, but their happiness reminded me painfully of what was missing in my life.  
  
Trowa.  
  
I shake my head, looking back at the water. Where is he, I wonder. We all went our separate ways after the war- eventually meeting up again. I instinctively listen for his familiar footfall, and am rewarded only with the sound of the rain. All alone  
  
//Isn't anyone trying to find me  
  
Won't somebody come take me home?//  
  
For a moment, I let myself daydream. Trowa walks up to me, smiling shyly, offering to walk me home, out of the rain. I smile faintly. A dream- nothing more. It can't be more- for so many reasons.  
  
//It's a damn cold night  
  
Tryin' to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you//  
  
A taxi drives by, nearly soaking my with water splashed up from a puddle. I shiver and begin walking again. I want someone to love. I want to feel loved. Trowa loved me. I could feel it. He never said it, though. And, like the baka I am, I never tried to tell him myself. So, in the years we've been apart, the connection in my heart to him has faded to nothing. I can still sense the other pilots- whenever something happens to them, I know. But Trowa. the connection we had- the strongest of all- is gone.  
  
//I'm looking for a place  
  
I'm searching for a face  
  
Is anybody here I know  
  
Cause nothing's going right  
  
And everything's a mess  
  
And no one likes to be alone//  
  
Trowa POV:  
  
I pay the taxi driver and get out, heading for the bar. The figure on the bridge. I shake my head and order a drink. I instinctively scan the bar for familiar faces. Upon seeing none, I allow my shoulders to slump, my head hanging. My life is falling apart. I am beginning to hate the circus. I'm tired of my mask- literal and metaphorical. I pretend to be happy in life, but I'm not. I'm lonely. It's the loneliness that makes me cry at night, missing my friends- especially on blonde ex-pilot. He must've know that I loved- still love- him, what with his space heart. But he didn't- still doesn't- love me. Or else, wouldn't he have said something? I drain my glass and order another. I know I'm running up a bill, but I don't care. Maybe I should've told him. If I'd gotten to hold him, just once. maybe this would hurt a lot less.  
  
//Isn't anyone trying to find me  
  
Won't somebody come take me home?//  
  
I haven't heard from and of the former pilots in years. I didn't exactly try to keep up contact, either, and I am moving around a lot with the circus. I wish one of them would find me, talk to me, tell me what's happened in their life. Every new stop, I search almost constantly for a pair of Prussian eyes, a long braid, a Preventers jacket, a slight figure with platinum gold hair.  
  
//It's a damn cold night  
  
Tryin' to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you//  
  
I pay for my drinks and leave, hailing another cab and heading home. I arrive at my apartment and sit on the couch, staring at the rain running down the window. Quatre. my angel, my love, why can't I be with you? A few tears slide down my face as I wonder where he is, what he's doing, if he's happy. "Quatre. I miss you so much," I whisper. I stand, going to the window, instinctively searching for Quatre- or any of the Gundam pilots. No one. There never is. I turn away from the window and mechanically take off my jacket and shirt and go into the bathroom. I stare at my reflection, then pick up a bottle. It would be so easy. I swallow two of the sleeping pills and go to bed.  
  
//Why is everything so confusing  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind//  
  
"Trowa, I'm sorry. I love you. I miss you. Please come back." The same few sentences, whispered every night, a plea to a lost love.  
  
"Quatre, Quatre, my angel. I love you, always will, please find me, I don't know how much longer I can live like this." A sobbed cry to the heavens, to a certain lost angel.  
  
//It's a damn cold night  
  
Tryin' to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you//  
  
Rapidly switching POV, indicated by paragraph breaks:  
  
I stand on the bridge, staring down. This is it. One circus style leap and it's all over. I take a deep breath, trying to tell myself this is justified. "Quatre. I'm so sorry. I wish I could've told you how much I love you. But it's too late now. Good-bye."  
  
I'm walking home again. It's not raining though- the half- moon is shining down. "Quatre." The sound of my name makes me stop and look around. There's another figure on the bridge, but he doesn't seem to see me. It couldn't be. His next words erase and doubts I had. Trowa- I come back to reality abruptly. "Good-bye"- Oh God, no.  
  
I'm ready to swing over the railing when I hear the sound of running footsteps. Do it now, before they get here- but I can't. Before I can comprehend my sudden paralysis, I hear a familiar voice sob my name. "Trowa!" It sounds like. no. "Impossible," I half-whisper.  
  
I stop in front of him, shock evident in his green eyes. And suddenly, the connection that I though had vanished is back- full force. I gasp slightly at the barrage of emotions- despair, fear, shock, and that familiar love. I involuntarily press a hand over my heart. Trowa winces and starts to turn away. "I'm sorry, Quatre-" "No." I grab his wrist with a strength that surprises me. "Trowa, I heard everything."  
  
My eyes widen at Quatre's words. "Everything?" I ask quietly. He nods. "Then just let me jump so I can get out of your life!" I say, tears filling my eyes. Quatre's aquamarine eyes darken. "Why would I let someone I love more than life do that?" he asks simply.  
  
Trowa's eyes get even wider. "You love me?" he asks. I nod, stepping closer to him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Trowa. I'm sorry I hurt you." I look away and drop his wrist. "I'm sorry." After a frighteningly long silence, I look back at Trowa's face. A few tears escape his eyes, and the next instant I'm in his arms, his face buried in my hair. "I love you, Quatre," he murmurs. I can only nod, happy to be here, loved and safe and forgiven. "Let's go home, angel," he says, stepping back after what seems like a mere moment. I nod, and take his cold hand in mine and together, we walk off the bridge.  
  
//Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you// 


End file.
